As new-energy technologies become increasingly mature on a daily basis, technical breakthroughs have been made for driving systems. At present, parallel and parallel-and-series hybrid power systems are used in mainstream new-energy models, and energy is efficiently used and recycled by means of analysis and distribution of characteristics and efficiency ranges of an engine and a motor, thereby improving efficiency of an entire system.
In the prior art, with the ongoing development of technologies, new-energy technologies have found increasingly wide use in the field of public facilities. Currently, in public vehicles such as snow plow trucks, an automated manual transmission (AMT) gearbox hybrid power system and an Integrated Starter Generator (ISG) hybrid power system are widely used. Although the AMT gearbox hybrid power system and the ISG hybrid power system can reduce fuel consumption, both of them have the following disadvantages:
(1) In an actual working condition of a vehicle, an engine cannot stably remain at a particular efficient working point in a working process, resulting in an increase in fuel consumption.
(2) The AMT gearbox hybrid power system and the ISG hybrid power system cannot satisfy a working condition requirement of a vehicle that is operated at an ultra-low speed, where the vehicle is, for example, a snow plow truck and a sprinkler truck.
(3) When the speed of a vehicle is less than 20 km/h, the vehicle is driven by a motor, and an engine is involved only when the vehicle reaches a particular speed, causing an insufficient hill start capability.
Therefore, how to effectively remedy the deficiencies in the prior art becomes a technical problem that needs to be resolved in the embodiments.